


an epilogue on the kingsley case

by shortfailure



Category: City of Angels (Musical)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Gen, but i hyperfixated on this so much in 2020, that i just... opened a txt file named "i will make my own content" and just went HAM, there is literally no content or fanworks for this musical, this happens after the musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortfailure/pseuds/shortfailure
Summary: Despite the aftermath of everything that happened with Alaura, an invitation to lunch made room for Stone's brief and unexpected reunion with the Kingsleys.





	an epilogue on the kingsley case

Stone didn't expect to see himself back at the Kingsley estate anytime soon. After all, the last time he was here he was shot and almost framed for murder. Despite that, now he's to have lunch with the Kingsley family and their new doctor; whom he hadn't cared enough to know their name. He's not really here to small talk and keep appearances. He's only here because Luther Kingsley himself wanted a word with him about the previous events concerning Alaura.

As Mallory, Peter and the doctor kept on animatedly talking about other aristocrats and things he didn't come here for, Stone clears his throat. "Not to interrupt your conversation, but if you'll excuse me," he stands up, "I'll need to leave soon."

Mallory replies, "Must you go already? The main course isn't even served yet!"

The detective counters, "The life of a private eye is a busy one, I'm afraid. I never seem to run out of work." That's a lie, of course. The other only reason why he came here is because he had nothing to do with his afternoon, but he'd _really_ rather not spend more time here than necessary.

Peter opens his mouth but was interrupted by the familiar groans of Luther struggling to string a single coherent sentence together, "Then… let's… get… to…. the…. point…."

Peter continues, "Mr. Stone, you've been through a lot because of our family… and my father wanted to show his gratitude."

Stone replies in a sardonic tone, "And in exchange for getting a bullet lodged into my shoulder I get a ticket stub to a lunch with the Kingsleys?"

Mallory's eyes widen, "Oh no! Not at all, Mr. Stone! We really mean it when we say we're thankful you brought Alaura to justice. Why, without you neither of us three would be sitting here!" She looks at her father, "Well, daddy's leagues away from _actually_ sitting up but… I do hope I got my point through."

She continues, "Daddy says you can keep the initial 10,100 dollars Alaura paid you. You've done what you were asked to do, after all."

"In addition to that," Peter pulls a check from his pocket and hands it to Stone, "He wants you to have another 1000 dollars to compensate for all the murder accusations, and the fact that you've saved our lives."

Stone doesn't want to look surprised, but it's hard to keep up a cool persona when you're being handed large figures of money like it's nothing. "You're very welcome… but I really must go." he gives them a small smile, "Duty calls."

Mallory stands up as well, "Then I'd like to briefly excuse myself so I could escort Mr. Stone outside."

"You don't have to, I can see myself out--"

Mallory cuts him off, "Oh but I _insist_. You don't mind, _don't you?_ "

Her lips quirk up into a smirk. It seems harmless enough, and Stone didn't want to seem rude to the people who just gave him years worth of his salary. So, he acquiesces, "No, I don't."

Mallory leads the way, "Shall we?"

* * *

And then there were two. Only the clicking and clacking of heels against polished tiles made noise. There was a tension in the air. Not the kind of tension that comes before a particularly salacious scene, but a thick kind of tension that brings awkwardness with it.

Why wouldn't it bring awkwardness, when the last time these two _actually_ had a proper conversation, one was sprawled on the other's bed in nothing but bedsheets? Neither of them wanted to break the silence and so it stayed that way for a while.

Perhaps because he was still somewhat bitter at Mallory and Peter's trickery, Stone brings the topic up, "How long were you hiding under those covers?"

Mallory seemed to know what he was talking about, she replies without missing a beat, "For a while. I can't recall. Do you still hold _that_ against me, Mr. Stone?"

"Well you didn't seem to have a problem pulling the wool over my eyes back then, didn't you?"

They reach the door, and they stop walking. Mallory turns to Stone and smiles, but it was none of the sultry smirks she had given him during her brief stay in his bungalow. It looked _somewhat_ sincere.

Mallory says, "I hope you can look beyond our past grievances, Mr. Stone. I do mean it when I say I'm thankful for what you did with Alaura. Daddy and Peter could be so difficult sometimes, but I wouldn't want them to be gone." She twirls her hair between her fingers, "It's an odd family, but they're family nonetheless and they mean a lot to me."

"What about the blackmail money?"

"Oh I'm sure Peter and I will find some way to manage. If we thought of something back then, we'll think of something now."

Mallory hands him his hat. Stone moves to take it from her hands but she leans into him with one hand on his chest. Mallory speaks in a low and breathy tone, "If you want… I could give you some… extra compensation."

This time, Stone finds himself some self-control. It was a hard decision, but he's glad he stepped back and replied, "No, thank you. I'll pass." He heads to the door, "Good day, Miss Kingsley."

Stone could see her giving a small wave before closing the door and that was the end of it. That was the last time he ever saw a Kingsley again.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i listened to the shuake cover of "you're nothing without me" in 2020 and checked this musical out because it has: detectives and big band music which i love a lot but there's literally no fancontent for this and the thirst for lack of content hurt me until i took matters into my own hands. the only reason why i'm posting this here after months of writing this is because i didn't hate how i wrote this and i'm clearing up phone space.
> 
> i might write more for this despite the non-existent fandom for this musical. i still don't vibe with how stine's wife just forgives his chronic cheating and it might be period typical for wives to Do That but god damn it she deserves better.
> 
> oh yeah and i'm not an american and i'm dumb at math so idk about inflation so i... don't fully grasp how much money the numbers i wrote are hzvsnxks


End file.
